The invention disclosed herein related to the general category of powered toy vehicles and in particular to a self-propelled vehicle wherein energy is stored by movement of the vehicle in one direction thus permitting the vehicle to be forwardly propelled merely by releasing same. Toy vehicles powered by electrical and wind-up motors are well known in the art but a need has long existed for self-propelled vehicles of the non-electrical variety which are propelled in one direction after storing energy by moving the vehicle in another direction, and wherein the foregoing may be accomplished with a construction that is characterized by simplicity and durability and which may be manufactured at low cost. The present invention employs an energy source in the form of a housing within which a coil spring is located and a system activated by the rotation of the wheels of the vehicle in one direction for coiling the spring storing energy therein until the vehicle is released at which time it is propelled forwardly by the sudden release of energy. A gearing system is employed which is capable of storing the potential energy referred to above and releasing same in such a manner as to simplify both the construction and operation of the vehicle and as well to permit the vehicle to be played with independently of the energy storing mechanism previously described.